DK:Characters
Those marked “(H)” are recorded in history. Knights Hospitaller of St John *(H) Juan de Homedès, Grand Master of the Order *(H) Nicholas Durand de Villegagnon, Knight of the Order *Graham Reid Malett, (Gabriel) Grand Cross of Grace and Bailiff of the Order *(H) Leone Strozzi, Prior of Capua and Commander of the King of France’s Mediterranean fleet *(H) Francis of Lorraine, Grand Prior in France of the Order, and brother of the Scottish Queen Dowager *Jerott Blyth, of Scotland and Nantes, Knight of the Order *(H) Galatian de Césel, Knight of the Order and Governor of Gozo *(H) Nicholas Upton, Turcopilier or Officer of the English Tongue within the Order *(H) des Roches, Serving Brother at the Châtelet, Tripoli *(H) Michel de Seurre, Sieur de Lumigny, Knight of the Order *(H) George Adorne, Bailiff of the Order and Governor of Mdina *(H) Marshal Gaspard de Vallier, Knight of the Order and Governor of Tripoli *(H) James Sandilands of Calder, Preceptor-General of the House of Torphichen of the Order in Scotland France *(H) Anne de Montmorency, Marshal, Grand Master and Constable of France *(H) Piero Strozzi, Seigneur de Belleville, Count de Languillara, Florentine colonel of infantry under the King of France and brother of Leone Strozzi *(H) Gabriel de Luetz, Baron et Seigneur d’Aramon et de Valabrègues, French Ambassador to Turkey *(H) Henri Cleutin, Seigneur d’Oisel et de Villeparisis, French Ambassador and Lieutenant-General to the King of France in Scotland *(H) Nicolas de Nicolay, Sieur d’Arfeville et de Bel Air, cosmographer to the King of France Ireland *(H) Cormac O’Connor, heir to Brian Faly O’Connor, rebel Irish chieftain against England *Oonagh O’Dwyer, his former mistress *(H) George Paris, an agent between Ireland and France Scotland *Francis Crawford of Lymond, Comte de Sevigny *Richard Crawford, Baron Culter, his brother *Sybilla the Dowager Lady Culter, his mother *Mariotta, Richard’s Irish-born wife *Kevin Crawford, Master of Culter, Richard’s infant son *(H) Walter Scott of Buccleuch, Warden of the Middle Marches and Justiciar of Liddesdale *(H) William Scott of Kincurd, Younger of Buccleuch, his heir *(H) Janet Beaton, Lady of Buccleuch, his wife *(H) Grizel Beaton, Lady (Younger) of Buccleuch, sister to Janet Beaton and wife to Will Scott *(H) Robert Beaton of Creich, Captain of Falkland, their brother *(H) Mary of Guise, Queen Mother of Scotland, and mother of the child Mary, Queen of Scots *(H) Walter Kerr of Cessford and (H) John Kerr of Ferniehurst, heads, respectively, of the two main branches of the important Scottish lowland family of Kerr, at feud with the Scotts *(H) Peter Cranston of Cranston, a Border landowner, neighbour of the Kerrs and the Scotts *Joleta Reid Malett, sister to Sir Graham Reid Malett *Evangelista Donati of Venice, Joleta’s governess and duenna *(H) Thomas Erskine, Master of Erskine, Chief Scots Privy Councillor and Special Ambassador *(H) Margaret Fleming, his wife *(H) Jenny Stewart, Lady Fleming, mother to Margaret Fleming, and former mistress to the King of France *Men and officers of St Mary’s: **Adam Blacklock, artist **Fergie Hoddim of The Laigh, lawyer **Randolph Bell, (Randy) physician **Alexander Guthrie, lecturer and humanist **Hercules Tait, diplomat and antiquarian **Lancelot Plummer, engineer and architect **Archie Abernethy, former Keeper of the French King’s menageries **Thomas Wishart, (Tosh) acrobat *(H) John Thompson, (Jockie, Tamsín) sea rover *(H) Hough Isa, a friendly lady open to barter England *Kate Somerville, mistress of Flaw Valleys *Philippa Somerville, her daughter *Cheese-Wame Henderson, their servant Turkey *(H) Dragut Rais, Anatolian corsair in Turkish service *(H) Salah Rais, corsair in Turkish service and joint lieutenant with Dragut *(H) Sinan Pasha of Smyrna, General in command of Sultan Suleiman’s expedition *(H) The Aga Morat, Lord of Tagiura and ally of the Sultan Suleiman *Salablanca a Moor from Spain enslaved by the Knights *Güzel, companion to Dragut Rais *Kedi, a nurse Heralds *(H) William Flower, Chester Herald (England) *(H) Adam Maccullo, Bute Herald (Scotland) *(H) Robbie Forman, Ross Herald (Scotland) Category:List